chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Saint Nicolas Alexandria
Jonathan Saint Nicolas Alexandria (January 3, 1900-January 7, 2019), who was known as Prince Nicolas Santiago, was the eldest Prince of the Empire of Chawosauria between his birth to the day his father left office in 1975. The eldest and only surviving son of Emperor Santiago of the British Empire and Empress Nancy Bowes Santiago, the oldest of five children, the former son in law of Emperor Timothy Max Roosevelt and the first cousin once removed of Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria, Emperor Timothy's next and last wife. Alexandria was born in Spain, to Emperor Santiago and Empress Nancy Santiago. He was prince between January 3, 1900, to December 31, 1975. After leaving office, he lived a quiet and family life and stayed out of Chawosaurian politics and focused on British politics. On January 7, 2019, at the age of 119, he died in London having lived 119 years, surpassing his father who lived 106 years. Early Life Jonathan Saint Nicolas Alexandria was born prince on January 3, 1900, in Madrid, Spain, to Emperor Johnathan Albert-Lyons Santiago Alexandria and Empress Nancy Ann Bowes Santiago. He grew up outside of Chawopolis in Europe, even through World War I. After the war, his paternal grandmother, Isabela Sara Bahamonde, was strucken by the Spanish flu and died within the year, the prince himself was also strucken by the flu, but was treated luckily. The Spanish flu was so bad that even the President of the United States was strucken by it. With the loss of his grandparents, paternal and maternal, he was given the name "Prince Nicolas" and it stuck as part of the honor of his maternal grandfather, Nicolas Bowes. Life in the Chawosaurian Aristocracy Later developed the name Prince Nicolas Santiago in 1921 in supportive of his father, Prince Nicolas graduated from the University of Oxford in 1923 and attempted to run for a seat in the Chawopolis Palace in the 1925 legislative elections as a Liberal (UK), but his bid was unsuccessful. Prince Nicolas enjoyed traveling, traveled to the United States, the Islands of the Pacific Ocean, Europe, and Australia. He developed a friendship with Chawosauria's prominent Muslim politician (at the time) Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian and condemned the racism of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy. He conflicted with his father over the response to the great depression, Emperor Santiago compromised to his son and began passing social democratic policies to respond to the great depression, and it earned him popularity. Nicolas pressured his father not to sign the Marriage Insurance Act of 1943, but Emperor Santiago did so anyway. Years earlier in 1939, World War II began, Emperor Santiago's response to World War II drew heavy criticism, so did from his son, Nicolas. Prince Nicolas was outspoken against his father over his father's refusal to provide for the Chawosaurians who were suffering in Axis territory and warzones. Prince Nicolas criticized his father was nominating Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII for Prime Minister in 1940, and in the 1945 midterm elections, Prince Nicolas closely and painfully watched his father getting mortally defeated by the Communist Party led by Timothy Max Roosevelt in a red wave and a landslide. Prince Nicolas decided to work with his father and fight the newly formed Communist government. Prince Nicolas attended each meeting between his father and Timothy Max Roosevelt and helped his father by standing up to Timothy, this threatened Timothy's ego and fights back with hardball with Nicolas. There were always epic showdowns between Nicolas and Timothy. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Alexandria Family